Beauty Lies Within
by taekwongirl360
Summary: Anybody else think that Damon and Elena's story is a lot like Beauty and the Beast? The parallels are unbelievable and I've always wanted to write a story about that! Based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast story. Enjoy and Review!
1. Prologue

**I've always looked at the parallels Damon and Elena have with the Beauty and the Beast story. They are so much alike it's insane. I hope in the show Elena can see the beauty within Damon and Damon can see that it's ok to change for the love of a girl. At least in the TV show sense, lol. Anyway, here's Delena done with Beauty and the Beast! Review please!**

**Beauty Lies Within**

**Prologue**

Damon Salvatore was considered the wealthiest prince in the world. He had everything he ever wanted in life and what he wanted he usually got. He lived in a large castle with many servants attending to his every need.

However, everyone knew that he was incredibly rude. If he was denied something or if someone argued with him, he threw a fit. God forbid if someone or something displeased him; they'd receive his wrath like no other. While the prince was a particularly handsome man, no one had ever seen him smile or show any act of kindness to anyone.

One cold, wintery night, Damon was in his hall sitting on his throne. His mood was particularly bad this night. The servants were on high security alert with their looks toward him.

"Bring me wine!" he shouted impatiently. A nervous servant came up with a glass of wine.

"Leave me," he spoke cruelly to her. She immediately left the room. Damon found that he actually enjoyed the power he had over the members of his castle. "Fear is the only way people will respect you" were his father's last words to him before he died. Damon found this to be true.

Before he could even take a sip of his expensive red wine, there was a knock at the door.

"God, who could that be at this ungodly hour?" he questioned aloud. "Go answer the door and tell whoever it is to go away!"

A servant immediately left the room. Damon waited for them to return, all the while impatiently tapping his fingers on his chair.

A servant entered with an elderly woman in tattered rags following her.

"I thought I told you to NOT LET THE PERSON IN!" Damon shouted at the top of his lungs. He was sure the entire castle heard his outburst, but didn't care in the least. It happened often enough.

"I'm sorry your highness, but she insisted," the young servant girl spoke nervously. She was on the verge of crying.

"You should have told her to leave," Damon growled at the servant girl; she whimpered.

"It is true, sir. Do not blame her for this. I am asking for a place to stay for the night on this cold, harsh night. I'm afraid I don't have any money, but I can give you this rose as payment," the mysterious, old and tattered woman held up a fully bloomed red Rose.

Damon laughed suddenly, or more like barked. Then his cruel and evil smirk reappeared on his face.

"As entertaining as this is, a rose will not help you in the slightest. Get out of my castle before I have to _throw_ you out myself," he hissed at the ugly stranger.

The stranger only smirked.

"Well well Prince Damon. You have proven me right."

Damon just stared at her like she had just turned into a pumpkin. "What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

Right before his eyes, the stranger began to change. Instead of an ugly, old hag she was now a beautiful woman with deep red hair, pretty face, and a green dress the women in the world could only dream about. Damon was too stunned to move.

"You are exactly what the people say you are, Damon Salvatore. Selfish, cold, cruel, and uncaring. You make the people around you quiver in fear. You are a disgrace to me, even looking at you now is painful," she smiled at him with her own cruel yet beautiful smile. "For your ways, you must be punished."

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Damon's own fear showed in his expressive crystal blue eyes.

"I am going to make look like the monster you are on the inside, Damon." The enchantress spoke sweetly to him.

Hearing this, Damon had to argue. "No! Please, I'll be better, I promise, just please..." He was on his hands and knees now, begging for mercy from this powerful woman in front of him.

She laughed. "I don't think so. Your word is meaningless. That is why I'm doing this."

Damon felt a scorching pain suddenly hit his chest. He felt dizzy and disoriented. Then a blinding headache struck that hurt so much that he screamed in pain. Then all of the sudden, it stopped. Damon was left on the floor gasping from his pain.

When he was able to stand, he got up and glared at the enchantress. She held up a mirror for him. When he saw what he looked like, he gasped before putting his hand over his mouth to stifle his screams of horror.

His blue eyes were now red and veiny and filled up his entire eye. He had large fangs protruding from his mouth on both sides of his upper jaw. He looked like a deranged, demented vampire!

Clutching his face in his hands, he turned back to the woman who was still smiling in triumph.

"What the hell did you do to me! Change me back!" he ordered.

Laughing, she spoke. "Not a chance. Now, here's how this is going to work. You have three years to find somebody to love you and for them to love you in return. For this to happen, your ways must change. If you have not found somebody by the time the three years are up, you will remain like this: a hideous monster. The rose I am giving you will help you tell how much time you have left. When the last petal falls, your time will be up. Good luck, Prince Damon." And with that, she disappeared into thin air.

Damon was left standing in the great hall in shock.

"SERVANT!" he shouted when he was able to find his voice again.

A time clock entered the room. "Yes sir? What's going on?" Damon's red eyes almost bugged out of his head. This curse not only affected him but his entire castle. The clock was his right-hand man, Stefan.

"Nothing…never mind…"Damon managed to say. Then he turned back to where the enchantress was standing only moments ago.

He vaguely heard a whisper of a voice saying, "Three years Damon…"

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**2 and a Half Years Later**

Elena Gilbert stepped out of her house before turning and locking the door. She and her inventor father Jonathan Gilbert had just moved into a house on the outskirts of a small village. It was Elena's third time into town.

She was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in town now. None of the other girls could hold a candle to her. She had long, dark brown hair that she kept in a ponytail, bright brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled, a heart-shaped face and a thin body covered with a pretty blue and white checkered dress.

Despite her beauty, Elena didn't feel like she truly fit in anywhere. She mainly kept to herself and unlike other girls in town, she was very educated and was often caught reading books. She loved reading, it was her favorite pastime. It was her chance to leave her own world and look into another. Love stories and fantasies were her absolute favorites.

As she entered the village, she noticed many people started staring at her and whispering about her. She blushed and looked down. Her fame wasn't just about her beauty, but the fact that her father was a "crazy" inventor didn't help her. He was considered a complete lunatic with all his crazy inventions and ideas. But Elena still loved him dearly. Her mother had died when she was younger and he was all she had left.

She passed the baker, wig shop, and grocery stand until she finally came to the library. Entering, the old man who ran it greeted her.

"Hello Miss Elena. What brings you here on this fine day?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, I've come to return the book I borrowed. I would like another one, if that's alright." Her musical voice was one she rarely used except around her father, but when one had to speak, they spoke.

"I don't have any new ones yet, but you're more than welcome to look." He smiled at her.

Giving him the borrowed book, she looked around. It wasn't much of a library, but she loved reading her favorite books. Spotting the one she wanted, she reached up and grabbed it.

"I'll borrow this one please." She took it to the counter.

Glancing down at the title, the man looked up. "This one…but you've read it twice." he exclaimed while laughing.

"I know, but it's my favorite! A romance, swordfights, spells, a prince!" Elena was excited about reading it again.

"Well, if you like it that much, then you can keep it," the owner said kindly.

Elena protested. "No sir, I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist Miss Elena."

"Well, thank you very much," she thanked the man then left. She started reading the book mid-walk.

Down the street, there was a loud gunshot then a plop. Matt Donovan, a henchman to Tyler Lockwood, ran to get the pheasant Tyler had just shot down.

Tyler Lockwood was considered the most handsome man for miles around. Being very muscular and having a high-cheek boned face, many girls swooned over him. He relished in all the attention.

"Another shot well-done sir," Matt exclaimed running up with the now dead pheasant.

"I know," Tyler spoke arrogantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Elena Gilbert walking by with her nose stuck in a book. He admired her beauty from afar, lewd thoughts running through his head about her body and how small she would look underneath him. However, Elena didn't even look at him as she walked by.

"Admiring Elena again, Ty," Matt spoke up, glancing to where he was looking. "You'd better give up on her, she's the inventor's daughter. He's a complete loony!"

Tyler just stood there looking at Elena. "True, but she's a beauty!. She's the most beautiful girl in town. And the most beautiful woman deserves the most beautiful man," at the end of his sentence, Tyler slicked back his hair and started walking, no, striding toward Elena's retreating form.

Catching up to her, Tyler snatched the book out of Elena's hands. She immediately turned around.

"Tyler, may I have my book back please?" she glared impatiently.

"What? No 'Hello Tyler, it's nice to see you?' And how can you even read this?" he asked, looking through the pages of the book. "There are no pictures. How about you look at something a little more important, like me!" he exclaimed, getting right up in Elena's face.

Elena snatched her book back from Tyler and moved back.

"Subtle much there Ty?" she asked irritably.

"Why Elena, you noticed," he teased her back, thinking that she was flirting with him.

Elena just looked at him before letting out an exasperated, disgusted grunt and continuing back toward her house. Tyler just smiled at her retreating form.

"Soon she'll be _all _mine." He smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

_**I've changed the characters a little. Stefan will be the candlestick and Logan is going to be the clock. So just to let everyone know so that there is no confusion.**_

_**Enjoy! Another update will be up later tonight probably **_

**Chapter 2**

As Elena walked up the steps to her house, there was a loud explosion sound coming from around the back. Running quickly, she found the source: her father's latest invention had exploded due to fire complications. John Gilbert stepped out from the wreckage. His clothes were partially burnt and his face had many spots of soot on it.

"Having a little trouble, father?" she asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, I've had a few minor setbacks, but this baby is read for the inventor fair tomorrow!" John exclaimed happily. He had been working on a fire machine for about 4 months now and Elena was finally glad he was finished. As he headed around the enormous machine, Elena sat down on one of the stools just staring into space, clutching her book.

"Dad, do you think I'm weird?" she asked suddenly.

"My daughter, odd? Where on earth did you get such an absurd idea?" he asked before looking up from the machine with a gigantic pair of goggles on.

Elena was silent for a moment. "I don't fit in with anyone here. There's no one I can talk to about things." She lamented sadly.

"Don't worry my dear, you'll make friends eventually," John told her proudly before putting a sheet over the invention. Elena had her doubts, but didn't comment on them. Tomorrow was a big day for her father and she was going to put a happy face on for him.

**Next Day**

John waved to Elena as he departed on horseback with his invention tied to it. The fair was the day after tomorrow and he had a long journey ahead of him.

Soon, he came upon a fork in the road. One road looked smooth and the other rather rough, but maybe it was a shortcut. He looked at his map curiously.

'I tend to have a good sense of direction, so I'll choose this way,' and he led the horse down the crooked road.

It was getting dark very quickly and much sooner than he had anticipated. He could hardly see anything in front of him, and he was sure it was the same for the horse. As they trotted along, he could make out little bits of light up ahead. Squinting, he looked closer.

It was then he realized that the lights weren't lights at all-they were the watching eyes of very hungry wolves!

Trying to get the horse to back up, the horse ended up standing on its hind legs, making John fall right off. He landed on his arm and let out a shout of pain. The horse galloped away with his invention still attached.

'Well that's just great,' John thought as he got up slowly. He clutched his arm to his side. It was probably fractured. In his old age, he wasn't a good healer.

Then he saw the yellow lights again. He had to find shelter…and fast.

Running as fast as he could and occasionally turning back to see the wolves following him, he didn't notice a gate. He ran right into it, causing him to fall. Finding his balance again, he quickly opened the gate, went inside the grounds and locked the gates back up so the wolves wouldn't follow him.

After catching his breath and still clutching his injured arm, John turned around. He looked up at what appeared to be the gloomiest castle that he had ever seen! It was completely dark with no lights at all. He wondered if anyone lived here and would they mind if he stayed there just until daybreak. There was only one way to find out…

Walking slowly to the front door, he pushed it open. It opened automatically. Walking inside, there was pitch-blackness and he couldn't see anything at all. He thought he started hearing voices talking.

'Not one word Stefan!' 'Why, he's cold and injured, look at his arm!' 'Don't care, don't talk. The master will kill us if he finds this stranger here!' 'Have a heart Logan!'

John finally spoke aloud. "Is someone there? I really don't mean to intrude but I lost my horse in the forest when the wolves started chasing me. If I could just rest here for the night, maybe get a sling for my arm, I would greatly appreciate it."

Suddenly there was something pulling on his pant leg. It looked like a little time clock.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave. Our master does not take kindly to strangers," the clock spoke up harshly.

"Logan, will you calm down? This gentleman is in need of our assistance," a candlestick piped up as he sauntered over to join the clock.

John was too stunned to move. "Wha...wa...what are you?" he managed to ask.

"Our sincerest apologies, sir. My name is Stefan, second in command of this household. And the clock is Logan, the worry-wart," the candlestick spoke up. "Won't you please follow me to the fireplace so that you may warm up?" Logan was still in shock but followed the candle anyway into what looked like a large living room. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace and a large chair in front of it.

The candlestick motioned for him to sit down and get comfortable. The candle stood on top of the fireplace and lit his three candlesticks.

"I know this must have come as quite a shock to you, but you see…this castle is under some spell. I used to be a human being like yourself. But enough about me, here's a blanket coming for you," Candle Stefan spoke politely. A large moving coat rack came by and took John's coat off and offered a big, blue blanket to wrap around him.

"And you and I will be in serious trouble if he is found here!" the clock said, following them. He was almost run over by the leg cushion that zoomed by him, carrying a teapot named Jenna, along with her son, Jeremy-a teacup.

"How about a cup of tea to warm you up, sir? It will fill you up in no time," the teapot chirped happily. She poured tea from her spout and put it in her son Jeremy-the teacup.

Before John could take a sip, the teacup piped up. "It tickles, mama!"

"Jeremy! Mind your manners!" Jenna the teapot scolded lightly. The moving cushion moved to prop John's feet on it. He was beginning to warm up and feel comfortable there despite the bizarre circumstances.

John blinked a few times to actually recognize what he was seeing. All the furniture and other essentials used to be people and they were alive!

"I'm sorry…but this is just a lot to absorb," John finally spoke.

The clock joined Candle Stefan on the mantelpiece. "You know the master doesn't like strangers here! There hasn't been anyone living here for years! What if he finds him? Or what do you think he'll do to us if he does?" the clock shrieked in terror.

"Sorry, but who is your master?" John asked.

The fireplace suddenly went out and everything went black. There seemed to be a chilly wind come out of nowhere. All the objects hid in fear. There was a distinct chill in the air…John quivered.

He felt something zoom past him in a flitting blaze. He looked around in the dark room.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" a menacing voice asked from the darkness.

John gulped before he answered. "I got lost and I needed a place to stay. I can see that I've disturbed you, so I'll be going now." John made a move to get up from the chair, but was stopped by a cold, strong hand.

"NO! Please, by all means, _I'll give you a place to stay_," the creature growled before grabbing John by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the room.

"No please! Don't! I have a family waiting for me back home, please!" However, John's pleas went unnoticed with this horrible creature.

The living things in the room could only watch with horror.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Some questions you guys have will be answered in the next chapter! Fear not! So here's chapter 3 and don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Three Days Later**

Elena sat in the house reading her book. She enjoyed time to herself like this. It was only her and the books she loved to read, but a part of her was worried about her father. It had been about 3 days and still he hadn't returned.

Her thoughts were interrupted from a knock at the front door. Getting up to answer it, she looked into the peephole to find Tyler Lockwood on the other side.

She groaned in annoyance. Couldn't he take a hint that she wasn't interested in him?

Out of her polite nature, she answered the door anyway. Tyler leaned in the doorframe just gazing at her with a look she didn't appreciate in the slightest.

"Tyler, what an unexpected surprise," she feigned friendliness.

"I'm always full of surprises, Miss Gilbert. Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked smoothly and smirking.

Reluctantly, she stepped aside to let him in. His big boots clomped on the wooden floor with a sound that made her cringe.

"You know Elena, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes," Tyler started to say as he turned around to look at her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Tyler," Elena said with a frown.

"Well, as I'm sure you're well aware, women were made for more than just breeding." At this statement, Tyler grinned at her while eyeing her up some more. Elena felt herself getting really uneasy at this point.

"What on earth are you talking about, Ty?"

"Can you just picture it? A hot blazing fire, children playing with the large dogs, and my little wife massaging my feet!" Tyler was stepping closer and closer to her until he had her pinned against the front door. "If you get my meaning…"

Elena gulped but didn't let him see her fear. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, Tyler, I just don't deserve you." And with that, she unlocked he handle and moved just out of his grasp. He practically fell over onto the front step and Elena locked the door again behind him.

Leaning against the door, she let out a sigh of relief. She hated Tyler with a passion and there was no way in hell she was ever marrying him to become his "little wife."

Walking back to the kitchen table to continue her reading, she looked out the back window to see…a horse?

It was her father's horse. Was he home?

Running out the back door, she ran up to her father's black horse. But she didn't see her father anywhere. Was he lost in the woods? He could be dying for all she knew!

After getting the horse some food and water and a short time to rest, she immediately went back to the house to pack some supplies. She needed to venture out to find her father and fast! Grabbing her long cloak, she returned to the stables.

"Come on boy! Where is he?"

**Later…**

She had been on the horse for about 3 hours. She felt tired and weary but determined. She helped lead the horse around although he seemed to know his way and led her deep into the dark forest until they came upon a…castle?

It was the dreariest castle Elena had ever seen, and she hadn't seen many in her lifetime. The horse trudged on until Elena opened the gate and let them both inside. She closed the gate and left the horse in the open ground. The gates were closed so nothing would get him…or so she hoped.

Pushing open the giant front doors gently, she entered the creepy looking castle. No one greeted her, not that she expected anyone to do that though. It looked deserted almost.

"Hello? Father? Are you here?" she called out into the darkness. Her voice echoed throughout the hallways.

She didn't notice a shadowy figure watching her.

"Please, if someone is there I'm looking for my father. I don't know if he's here or not but if someone could tell me where I am…" Elena walked up the steps and down a long hallway. She kept walking until she reached a door. Pushing it open, it revealed stone walls. The slim hallway was only lit by a few torches. Following the stone walls, she came to a dark and cold room. It looked like a dungeon filled with prisoner cells.

A coughing sound was heard in the last cell.

Running quickly past the other cells, Elena reached the one at the end. She held her hand to her face in sheer horror.

Her father was chained up in the cell, dirty, cold and suffering from a really bad cough. Reaching into the cell, she touched his hands. They were cold as ice. If she didn't get him out of here quickly, he could die from hypothermia or worse.

"Elena…what are you…doing here?" John gasped. "Please…you must…leave…there's a mon…ster that lives here. Get out…while you…still can."

"I'm not leaving without you!" she whispered harshly. As she was trying to find keys or anything to help her father out, she felt a cold wind rush by her. Spinning around, the torches went out and she could see nothing but pitch blackness.

"What are you doing here, girl?" a menacing voice asked her from the darkness.

Elena's entire body quaked with fear, but she tried to hide her nervousness. "I'm here to collect my father. He's very sick and needs medicine all because of _your hospitality_." She hissed the last part, trying to be brave.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" the hostile voice spoke again.

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything to free him!" she tried pleading with the mysterious monster, hoping he had a hint of compassion in him.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner and shall remain such."

Elena didn't know what came over her, but she said it anyway. "What about a trade? You can keep me here and let my father go!"

"Elena no! You don't know what you're doing! Listen (cough) I'm an old man, I've lived my life! You have yours all ahead of you, don't waste it on me!" John tried to reason with his daughter, but knew he was fighting a losing battle.

There was a pause. "You stupid girl! You would really trade your own life for his?" The monster didn't seem to understand the power of love or why people would risk lives for others.

"If I stayed with here as your prisoner, would you let him go? Do we have a deal?" Elena asked yet again, becoming more determined to get her father freed. The sooner the better.

Another pause. "Done!"

Elena spoke again. "Can you light some torches? No one can see a thing!

Before Elena could finish the thought, torches around the dungeon were suddenly lit. Elena looked at the creature in front of her…

It wasn't like any monster she had read about—he was worse. He looked like a man, dressed all in black. It was his face that truly frightened her—his eyes were blood red and when he opened his mouth, she saw two very sharp fangs. It took all her control not to scream and run.

The monster strode to the cell, opened it with his own arms, and dragged her father out of the room.

"Please, spare my daughter. It's me you want!" John tried to reason with him, but to no avail.

"She's no longer your concern! Just take your horse and leave! Don't ever come back and try to get her back! If you do…I will kill you. Do you understand?" the monster shouted. His fangs were clearly visible and his angry face tripled the effect.

And with that, he threw John out into the courtyard and slammed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello everybody! Thanks for all the great reviews; this story is just coming along fast. I love it!**_

_**I know this is sort of off topic, but has anyone else seen the Delena sneak peak of season 3? If you haven't, it was totally awesome! It's only 23 seconds long, but let's just say that Damon "bares it all" to Elena and is very proud to show her "all of him." Hehehe…can't wait til September 15**__**th**__**! Til then, enjoy this!**_

**Chapter 4**

As Damon walked back into the castle, Stefan the candlestick came up to him.

"Master, since the girl is going to be staying with us for awhile, how about you offer her a place in one of the many vacant rooms?"

Growling in frustration, Damon responded, "Oh very well." Then he stormed back up the steps that led to the dungeon.

**That Same Moment**

Elena watched from the dungeon as this hideous beastly creature dragged off her father. She tried to hide her pain; she didn't want whoever this creature was to see her weakness.

She heard the beast come back to the dungeon. She didn't even turn to look at him. She was as equally outraged as she was terrified.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye!" she screamed into the dungeon. He was there so she knew he heard her.

"You snooze, you lose," the monster responded without emotion.

There was silence between the two of them. He stared at her again and realized how truly beautiful she actually was in the light. Her hair sparkled and so did her deep chocolate brown eyes. Even her simple dress looked gorgeous on her. As abruptly as the feelings started, he shut them off again.

"I'll escort you to your room," the monster hissed.

Elena looked at him in confusion. "Room?"

"Unless you want to stay in the dungeon. I'll gladly make accommodations for you up here, though I have to warn you it's a bit drafty," he said sarcastically.

Standing up, Elena walked up to the monster without looking at him. "I'll follow you." He grabbed Stefan and Elena followed his strong figure down the steps and down another hallway. She looked around at the decorations. There were statues of gargoyles surrounding everything and all the paintings depicted some tragic, grisly death. She shivered.

Damon glanced back at her but then turned back around. Stefan poked him with one of his candle hands. "Say something to her, anything!" he whispered.

"I, uh…hope you find this place to your liking…" Damon turned to look at her, but she kept her head down and didn't respond at all. He noticed a tear running down her cheek. A fraction of guilt invaded his mind but he brushed it aside quickly.

"This castle is your home now and it is very big. Feel free to look around it anytime you want, just stay away from the west wing." He continued trying to ease her tension.

At this statement, Elena looked up. "What's in the west wing that I'm not allowed to see?"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" he shouted, causing her to wince and step backwards. They continued walking down a small hallway and stopped at a large door.

He opened the door. Elena stepped inside and saw a large, four-poster bed with drapes around it. It had a tall window with purple drapes along each side and a large closet next to the bed. All in all, it was a pretty room.

"This will be your living quarters. If you need anything, my staff will attend to you." The monster spoke again.

Elena managed to squeak out a 'thank you.' She tried avoiding looking at this man who looked like a creature from hell. His teeth glinted in the small light, making him look vicious again.

"Dinner will be served at seven o'clock sharp. You will join me and it's not a request!" After he practically shouted the last part, he slammed the door shut behind her.

Elena could no longer hold in her pent up emotions from the past half hour. Pain for the fact that she would probably never see her father again, she had to live in a dark and spooky castle with a creature with no value for life or love. This was all too much!

Running onto the bed, she flew onto it and started sobbing in earnest now. The monster was not there to witness her pain anymore and she had a lot of it now.

She gave up her life to save her father, and for that, she was grateful. But would she really have to subject to this monster's cruelty for the rest of her life? Thinking about it made her cringe in despair…

**In the Village**

Tyler sat with Matt in the local tavern drinking his share of beers. Around the table, the men were having a poker game as some scantily clad dressed women served them.

Even though the whole tavern was full of moose heads and other things Tyler had shot during his hunting activities, Tyler knew there would be one thing to complete his life. And that was Elena, his soon-to-be wife. Whether she wanted to be or not. But no one had seen her all night and it made him wonder…

"Tyler, man, you've got to stop pining after Elena. She doesn't want you, but there are plenty of other girls here who would gladly suit you," Matt tried reasoning with him.

"NO! Don't you get it! Elena will be mine, no matter what I have to do!" Tyler shouted, grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt.

"Ok, ok, just chill," Matt exclaimed.

"I just need to find her and make her see reason…well, my way at least," he sneered.

Just then, the tavern door burst open and John Gilbert ran inside.

"Please, someone help me! He's got her locked up in the tower! We must go save her!"

Tyler looked at Matt then back at John. Everyone was staring now. They all knew John Gilbert was a lunatic but no one ever thought he'd be delusional.

"Whoa, slow down old man. Who's got her locked in a tower?" Tyler drawled. He motioned for two men to walk up behind John.

"This horrible creature with eyes as red as blood and razor sharp fangs! He's got Elena locked up in a tower! Please, let's get a gun party together and go get her back!" John shouted, spinning around and looking at everyone who was listening.

"Sureeee, we'll help you out." Two burly men grabbed John and threw him back outside. The whole tavern started laughing.

Even Matt laughed. Tyler laughed along with him but then stopped. What if, a small chance, John was telling the truth and Elena was missing? He could use John as a way to lure her back to the village and make her marry him in order to save her father.

An idea started forming in his head. The more he thought about it, the more his smirk grew…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elena lay on her bed staring into space. She had stopped crying about an hour ago and she couldn't sum up enough energy to move. Sleep never came either.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked without moving.

"It's Jenna. May I come in?" a feminine voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure."

The door opened and Elena almost thought she had fallen asleep. She saw what looked like a teapot and teacup enter the room. She was either dreaming or dead.

"I'm Jenna, and this teacup is my son Jeremy," the teapot squeaked. Elena sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"How…how is all of this possible?" she asked aloud.

"She's very pretty mother. Does Master Damon fancy her?" the little teacup squeaked.

"Jeremy! Mind your manners! I'm so sorry dear, but here's your tea for you." She filled Jeremy up and Elena gladly accepted. Frankly, she was simply to tired and weary to care.

"I know this must be a shock to you, sweetheart. This castle has been enchanted like this for almost three years now. Master Damon was quite a handsome prince back then. Not that he's not now, though," she noticed Elena's look of confusion. "He's just a little…different."

"That's the monster's name?" she questioned.

"Yes, Damon Salvatore. And don't worry about the fact that he looks like a vampire; he's not. He just looks like one," Jenna explained. "Although he has grown a taste for certain meats…"

"And it's funny watching him eat anything else! He can hardly eat properly with those sharp fangs that he has!" laughed Jeremy. He stopped when he saw his mother's scolding look.

"So he won't (gulp) bite me in my sleep or anything?" Elena had been asking herself that question since she arrived in her room.

"No, but he has been pretty lonely for the past two and a half years. No one's been to this castle for many, many years even before it became like this. All of us think what you did for your father was very brave."

"We all think so." Another voice had joined them. Startled, Elena turned around and looked at her closet. Eyes were looking at her and the closet seemed to be smiling at her.

"Come along, Jeremy. We best let Elena get dressed." The teapot and teacup left the room.

"My name is Patsy dear. I'll be your dress and fashion coordinator during your stay here!"

Elena could only nod. This was becoming too much to comprehend at once!

"So, what dress would you like to wear for dinner?" Patsy asked, opening her closet doors and picking out a beautiful green dress. Elena smiled for a fraction of a second before declining.

"That's very nice of you to offer, Patsy, but I won't be attending dinner tonight."

Patsy turned to look at her in terror.

"Uh, miss, I'm afraid you don't have a choice…what Master Damon says goes."

"He doesn't own me! He's making me stay here, but I refuse to give in to him." Elena explained angrily.

There was another knock on the door. Logan the clock poked his head inside.

"Master Damon awaits your arrival in the dining room."

**In the Dining Room**

Damon was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. What was taking her so long? He told her seven sharp! How dare she defy him!

"You must be patient, master. The poor girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day," Jenna piped up from the shelf.

"Besides, your highness, have you ever thought that this girl could be your last chance to break the curse?" Stefan asked him, joining Jenna on the shelf.

"When she volunteered herself to stay here willingly, the idea had crossed my mind. I'm no fool, so yes, I've thought about it," Damon spoke aloud.

"Then you must know she has to love you and you have to love her in return?" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah, I know, I know…but she's so…beautiful. And I'm…I'm, well look at me!" Damon cried, looking at both of them with his red eyes and sharp teeth.

There was a pause. "It's true," Stefan piped up. Jenna nudged him to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

"You must help her to see past your appearance. Not everything that's ugly is bad, your highness. You must prove to her that you can be…_are_ a civilized gentleman," Jenna explained calmly.

"I don't know how," was Damon's only response. He truly didn't. He was brought up by his father to be mean and cruel to everyone in order to gain respect. Obviously, these teachings wouldn't help him win Elena's heart.

Damon strode to the shelving unit where Jenna and Stefan were. "Tell me how."

"Well, first you must straighten up," Jenna barked, causing Damon to stand with his back straight and tall. "Be kind to her; lend her your arm like this." Jenna bent Damon's right arm so that his shoulder was out from the rest of his body. "Also be very gentle with her, talk to her about her likes, interests, things like that. Find out more about her because ever girl loves that."

Damon's head was starting to spin from all this advice.

"Do yourself a favor and try not to smile with your teeth showing. You might frighten her to death, not that you haven't already done that!" Stefan laughed but was stopped by an angry glare from Jenna.

"And above all...you must control your temper!" Stefan and Jenna spoke loudly at the end.

Damon nodded, straightening his suit. He knew he was going to have to try hard just to get her to like him. But his patience was wearing thin…the rose given to him by the enchantress was starting to wilt and petals were starting to fall from it. He had less than six months to get this girl to fall in love with him. If he didn't succeed, he and the rest of the castle would remain like this forever.

This Elena girl was his very last chance.

The door to the dining room started to open. Damon cleared his throat and straightened up, preparing to greet Elena in a polite and nice manner. What to say…Hello Miss Elena…how are you Elena…my, you look nice tonight…Damon didn't know where to start.

The door opened a little more to reveal…Logan. The clock made his way inside hesitantly.

"Well?" questioned Damon. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

Rolling his eyes, Damon glared down at the clock. "Who do you think? The girl Elena!"

"Oh her…well she's, ah, circumstances being what they are…uh…"

"Logannnn," Damon warned, feeling his anger rising.

"She refuses to come down, sir. She's not coming," Logan said in a rushed voice.

There was a pause.

"WHAT?" Damon shouted at the top of his lungs before flitting from the room, Stefan, Jenna and Logan not far behind him. They hoped he wouldn't say or do anything to the poor girl that he was going to regret.

"Master! Let's not be hasty! Don't frighten her!" Jenna shouted.

Damon reached Elena's bedroom door and banged on it with all his might. The door burst open to reveal Elena sitting on her bed.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER! What do you think you're doing?" Damon shouted.

"I'm not hungry," was her only reply. She remained calm.

"When I say you are hungry, I mean you are hungry! Now come downstairs and eat with me!" Damon tried controlling his temper but it was a losing battle, obviously.

Elena just stared at him. "You can't go around and order people to be hungry. Sorry to disappoint you, but life doesn't work that way. And besides…it's rude," she said before turning her gaze back to the wall.

Damon started panting heavily. This girl would be the death of him! He noticed Jenna motioning to him from the doorway. The words he could pick out were "gently" and "say please."

He turned back to Elena. "It would be my pleasure to escort you to dinner," he spoke through clenched teeth.

Stefan coughed from the doorway "say (cough) please."

"Please?" Damon asked in the quietest voice he could muster at this point. Elena still stared at the wall.

"No thank you."

Damon was stunned into silence.

"YOU CAN'T JUST STAY UP HERE FOREVER!" His temper had finally snapped.

"I can or I will die trying."

"FINE! THEN STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!" he shouted before flitting from the room before he threw or broke something.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. She had evaded the beast, but just barely…

After a silence, Stefan finally spoke up.

"Well that went well. I don't know about you Jenna, but I think that was perfect!" he spoke with sarcasm.

All that was heard after that was a loud 'OW!'

**Damon's Lair**

Damon burst into his room that was completely torn up from his many times of frustration over the years.

"I ask her nicely but she still refuses me. What does she want me to do? Beg?" he started asking himself.

Grabbing the magic mirror, he looked into it.

"Show me the girl." The mirror clouded up and then showed Elena in her room talking to Patsy, the closet.

"Master Damon's really not so bad once you get to know him. Why won't you give him a chance? Maybe get to know him…" she tried reasoning with Elena.

"Don't you get it? Elena screamed at her. "I don't even want to be anywhere near him! Get to know him? Impossible!" The vision faded.

Damon sat on his torn bed and put his head in his hands. She was his last chance but it seemed all hope was lost. She would never see him as anything but a vicious monster after all the terrible things he'd said and did to her. All hope seemed to vanish from his mind.

A single tear slipped out from the corner of his eye.


	7. Chapter 6

_**This is when the story will be different from the original Beauty and the Beast. Different scenes I've had in my mind for the past week. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6**

Over the next month, Elena fell into a deep depression. She barely ate and slept pretty much all day. The servants asked her repeatedly to get up and walk around just to explore the large castle but she refused. She didn't want to risk running into Damon and have him yelling at her again. She found herself actually wanting to die just to let it all end in this miserable place with a miserable master.

Damon wasn't doing much better. With his impending fate just 4 months away, he found it increasingly difficult to keep his emotions in check. His servants always pushed him to go upstairs and gently talk to Elena, but his stubborn nature didn't allow it. It wasn't proper for a man to pursue a woman…or was it?

Contrary to what the others thought, he was getting worried about Elena. He was given updates about her from Jenna and Stefan and didn't like the condition she was in. Guilt began to settle in his heart because _he_ was the one that put her in this state.

Finally, he couldn't take the deafening silence anymore. He had finally fallen under the pressure of his staff and wanted to help Elena feel comfortable here…and around himself.

One afternoon, Elena lay upon her bed in a semi-sleep state when the door opened. Jenna bounced in.

"Elena…wake up."

Stirring, Elena sat up rubbing her eyes. "What is it? I'm very tired."

"You've been tired for the past 5 weeks, dear. It's time you get up and walk around a bit. Master Damon has requested your presence in the dining room."

Elena was too scared to talk for a moment. When she didn't speak, Jenna explained.

"He gives you his word that he will not harm you. And I'll tell you this: if he starts to lose his temper then I will pour hot tea over his head. Will that make you more at ease?"

Elena almost laughed but stopped herself. "You can't guarantee my safety around him, Jenna."

"Maybe not. But he's very worried about you; he's asking that you please eat supper with him in the dining room this evening. Good Lord, you've lost weight you can't afford to lose. Half the time, I'm afraid you'll blow away from just a small draft in the castle!"

Elena's stomach growled. Sure, she hadn't eaten much lately but there was good reason. She was terrified to leave her room because she feared Damon so much. But maybe Jenna was right; she needed her strength if she was going to talk to or, God forbid, defend herself against him.

"Alright, but may I bathe and change first before I meet him?"

"Of course, dear. Take your time." And with that, Jenna left the room to prepare supper.

**1 Hour Later**

Elena slowly ascended the stairs wearing a pretty night blue dress Patsy picked out for her. She did feel weak from lack of nutrition and she was a little hungry. But she was afraid…to face this monstrous Damon again. He already proved that he had a short fuse when it came to his mean, nasty temper. He was never going to change; men never did. But she was determined to face her fears, at least.

And if she couldn't stand it anymore, there was a dagger waiting for her back in her room, hidden underneath her mattress.

When she entered the huge dining room, there were candles lit along the table. The food was already served and the wonderful smells made Elena's mouth water.

Looking down the table, she noticed there wasn't any light there, but she felt his presence. It sent chills down her spine knowing that she couldn't see him.

"Please light more candles Stefan. The lady wants to see me." More candlelight came up and she saw the man at the end of the table in a…blindfold?

"I know that my appearance frightens you. So I'm trying to make you feel more comfortable being near me. My red eyes are hidden, so all you have to be concerned about are my teeth. But don't worry, I look like a vampire but thankfully do not have any desire of drinking blood. The whole idea of it just…freaks me out."

Elena was stunned into silence. Something pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. She looked at Damon's blindfolded eyes.

"Eat up, Miss Elena. I dare say you haven't been keeping your nutrition up. I plan to change that," he spoke gently, picking up his own fork.

Elena slowly at the wonderful chicken potpie the cook aka the stove had made for them and she enjoyed it very much.

There was hardly any conversation spoken between the two of them. Occasionally she would glance up at him. Disregarding the blindfold and trying to forget those horrific eyes, he was actually quite handsome. Short jet-black hair, high cheekbones, muscular build…she shook the thoughts out of her head. He was the cause of her distress and pain and she would never have any feelings for him other than resentment and hate.

She did notice that he had trouble eating the soup because his large fangs got in the way. She would have almost laughed but was afraid of his reaction.

"Do I amuse you?"

The question broke Elena out of her reverie.

"Yes, uh, I mean no…" she stuttered to control herself.

"Elena, I promise I will not harm you. As I said before, I want you to be more comfortable around me. Who knows, maybe we'll actually like each other…"

"What makes you think I want to like _you_?" the question left her lips before she could stop it.

There was a stunned silence.

"Is there anyone else here you want to _get to know_?" His voice depicted irritation and the beginnings of anger.

"You locked my father up in a dungeon and forced me to stay her with you forever! How can I not hate the person who did that to us?" All the pent up rage and anger she had been hiding bubbled to the surface and just exploded.

Damon's face started to turn red with his anger.

"Get the hot tea ready," Stefan whispered to Jenna.

"May I remind you that you AGREED TO BE MY PRISONER HERE! IT'S NOT ALL MY FAULT!" Damon didn't mean to shout the last part but his temper was back again. All concerned thoughts about her went out the window the minute she decided to pick a fight with him.

"ONLY BECAUSE THERE WAS NO OTHER CHOICE!" she shouted right back.

Jenna and Stefan looked at each other and shook their heads. Both were so stubborn, trying to get them to like each other was proving impossible.

Damon took a deep breath. "If you are going to stay here, you have to respect me and my rules." He sneered the last part then flitted from the room before she could respond.

Elena stood up, still breathing hard. He was the most infuriating, stubborn, hateful…handsome man she had ever met before in her life.

Stefan looked at Jenna. "Well, that was better than the last time until the very end at least."

Jenna nodded her head.

**Gilbert House**

John sat in the house with his arm in a sling. He still couldn't get over the fact that Elena was stuck in that dreadful place alone and most likely scared out of her mind. He couldn't even think about what that horrible monster was making her do.

He would get her back even if it was the last thing he ever did in his life. As long as he got Elena free from that awful beast, he would gladly give up his life for hers.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elena went back up to her bedroom after dinner. After her shouting match with Damon, she didn't feel like she had much of an appetite anymore.

Plopping back on her bed, all Elena wanted to do was sleep now. Patsy took the opportunity to shuffle over to her.

"You alright deary? You look a little red in the face."

Elena lay in her bed, crying herself to sleep. Patsy stood next to her, shocked, then backed away with a sad look. Elena wanted to be alone now.

**Damon's Room-West Wing**

With his advanced vampire hearing, he could hear her sobs all the way in his room. Guilt infested itself in his cold heart and he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried.

Then his hearing picked up his staff talking in the kitchen down below. Concentrating intently, he allowed his hearing to pick up what they were saying.

"If the Master doesn't learn to calm down and be gentle with her, he is going to lose her for good as well as himself." Jenna said quietly.

"There are other lives involved in this and not just him. Do you think I want to be a clock for the rest of my life? Hell no! I refuse! I want my human life back." Logan lamented sadly.

"I like being able to light myself up but at the same time, it can be very dangerous. I almost lit my bed on fire the other night. Trust me…not a nice way to wake up." Stefan joined the conversation.

"The master is very selfish. Do you remember what he was like before the enchantress turned him? He was horrible even then; I was afraid to even look at him." This new voice was a feather duster named Lexi, one of the maids in the castle and Stefan's girlfriend. They were often caught making out behind curtains and behind closed doors. Not that there was much he could do about it. At least someone was happy with someone else in the hellhole.

Jenna sighed before answering.

"He needs to learn how to be with her. She has proven that she can easily stand up to him. Now all we have to do is get them to tolerate each other. Elena is a simple maiden-she's not used to this gala of luxury. He must make her feel at ease here as well as with himself.

Damon didn't really listen in on the rest of the conversation. A determined idea formed in his mind…

**The Village**

Tyler sat next to Matt at the pub once again. No one had seen Elena in over a month; most thought she left on her own accord. He wasn't so sure.

It sounded crazy, but maybe John was right. Maybe Elena was being held captive by someone. Well, if John were heading out of town any time, he would be ready to follow him. He would make Elena his-officially.

**The Next Day –The Castle**

Elena slowly walked downstairs. She was about to head to the kitchen when she noticed a soft light coming from a room. Her first instinct was to ignore it, but as she started to walk again, curiosity got the best of her.

Slowly entering the room, the first thing she saw was Damon, unblindfolded this time, standing next to the fireplace.

She started backing out of the room.

"No, please don't hide from me," he started to say. "Look, I'm really sorry for my crude behavior at dinner last night. Something really made me mad earlier and I…I snapped and I hope you can forgive me," Damon really was pleading at this point. He tried smiling at her without showing his teeth. He was sure he looked really ridiculous and pathetic…sucking up to a woman.

Elena was stunned. Damon…apologizing…something completely unheard of.

"I don't know whether to believe you or hit you."

"Look, I brought you something." He handed her a red velvet case. It was small and she had no idea what could possibly be in it. Opening it, she was shocked to see a gorgeous blue sapphire necklace.

"Consider this an apology," Damon stated.

It took Elena a moment before she looked up.

"You think you can just _buy_ me? That a_ present_ is going to make your rude behavior alright!" Elena became furious again. "I have news for you buddy, no real girl wants to be woo with gifts. You can't buy me." She threw the case at Damon's feet and with that, she stormed out of the room.

Damon stood still, his mouth gaping like a fish. He knew women from when his father was king—they loved to be showered in gifts. Why didn't Elena?

He looked at the necklace and threw it at the wall. He was running out of ideas to win Elena over…and he could feel the rose in his room lose a few more petals.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Alright, here's where it gets a little more dramatic and Delena will progress. I didn't want to delay this part any longer so here you go! Reviews are welcome!**_

**Chapter 8**

Late into the night, Elena opened her bedroom door. She looked both ways down the hallway to make sure he wasn't around before exiting.

She walked down the hallway until she came to the large staircase. Following the staircase down, she walked down a long corridor until she reached the small kitchen room. Opening the door, she saw Jenna putting Jeremy in the cupboard and making sure he went to sleep.

Noticing her, Jenna smiled. "Hello Elena. How are you doing tonight? Did you need anything?"

Elena smiled back. She liked Jenna very much; she was always kind to her and comforting. "I am a little hungry, Jenna. Can the cook whip something up by chance?" she asked kindly.

"Certainly. He's wanted to be used again after so long. Chef Pierre, can you whip something up for the girl? Can you cook her a-"

"Cook? Can I cook? Of course, miss. Jenna, why didn't you tell me the girl was here? What would you like, child?" The stove asked her in what sounded like a French accent.

"I just want something, so whatever you want to make will be fine," she said kindly, sitting at the table.

"Coming right up miss."

Jeremy took that opportunity to pop out of the cupboard.

"Hello Miss Elena. Have you and Master Damon been getting better acquainted? My mom won't say…"

Elena smiled down at him before choosing her words carefully. "I'm afraid not, Jeremy. He's being really…weird so maybe I'll see him later." She lied carefully. Jeremy seemed to accept that answer before heading back to his cupboard.

Stefan and Logan entered the kitchen afterwards. Stefan smiled when he saw her and Logan just stared.

"What are you doing here, Miss Elena? If the master finds you here you'll be in big trouble! _We_ will be in big trouble!" Logan trembled.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Would you finally like the grand tour Elena? Logan here knows everything about the castle-history, stories, etc., don't you Logan?" he asked him before nudging him.

Logan only blushed. Elena smiled down at them. "Perfect! I'll just eat supper first then we'll go touring!"

Logan actually smiled at her this time. "Splendid."

**30 Minutes Later**

After her hearty meal, Elena walked out with Logan and Stefan to finally get the whole tour of the castle.

Logan was chatting away about the draperies and the knight suits in one of the hallways, which she could swear were looking at her as they walked by. Interesting…

As they neared the grand staircase again, Logan continued walking down the hallway. Elena looked up at the other end of the upper staircase on the left. It looked dark and dreary compared to her room on the other side.

"What's up there?" she asked aloud.

Logan and Stefan turned to where she was looking at. Their eyes went wide.

"Absolutely nothing, miss. How about we proceed-" Logan started to say before they saw her start to walk up the steps.

"There's nothing up there Elena. Absolutely nothing in the west wi-" Logan started to say before Stefan jammed him in the middle.

"Nice going!" he hissed.

"Ohhh…so that's the west wing? I wonder why he doesn't want me to go up there. Not that I want to but I'm curious." Elena was talking more to herself rather than the clock and candlelight.

"Trust me miss, you do not want to go up there. It's full of, well, let's just say nasty things. Now if we could proceed toward the other room where King Goodenberg…"

He and Stefan started walking down the hallway and didn't notice her not following them. Praying that Damon wasn't around to witness her, she slowly crept up the stairs. When she reached a long hallway, she noticed much of the wood was scratched, most likely by him. As she continued down the hallway she noticed there was only one door at the very end of it. It had a large gargoyle panther head on the front.

Yep, this was his lair alright.

Cautiously trying to make as little noise as possible, she opened the door and it revealed…a complete mess. Furniture was torn and thrown everywhere, his bed had been ripped to shreds, and there appeared to be a portrait on one of the walls. It was torn so she couldn't really see if it was him or not.

As she was about to leave, a glint of light came from around the corner. Slowly walking over to get a better look she saw a rose inside a glass case that surrounded it. It seemed to be in mid air on its own.

Stepping over all the broken glass and furniture, she slowly made her way toward the rose in the glass case. It was the most beautiful rose she had ever seen in her life. It seemed to sparkle by its own light. Petals were strewn on the bottom of the case from it.

Elena was entranced.

Slowly taking the glass case off and setting it on the floor, she reached her hand to touch the rose just a little bit…

A roar sounded throughout the room, startling her out of her trance.

Suddenly, Damon appeared right beside her. He quickly grabbed the case and put it back over the rose before turning and glaring at her with his bright red eyes. He was furious.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to intrude…" she started to explain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME HERE!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any harm!" she tried talking to him sensibly but he was having none of it.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE? GET OUT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! NO RIGHT!" and he grabbed her by her arms and threw her to the ground, hard.

Elena gasped in pain as she hit the ground. She was very scared now and tears came to her eyes. The minute Damon saw her tears, he regretted what he had done instantly as all anger disappeared.

"I'm sorry-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed at him while she slowly got up.

"No please, I'm really sorry I-"

"Promise or no promise, I don't want to stay here!" she screamed before she got up and ran as fast as she could out of there.

Damon didn't even try to stop her. He watched her run away as the regret in his heart really started to set in. He looked back at the rose and hung his head in his hands in shame. He had never hated himself any more than he did at that precise moment.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elena ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the stairs. Running to the front door, she grabbed her cloak and put it on quickly.

"Elena, where are you going?" Stefan shouted from the banister.

"Sorry guys, but I can't stay here another minute! I'll lose it!" she shouted at them before opening the door and running outside. Stefan and Logan gave each other defeated looks.

The minute Elena ran outside, her face was hit with a blustery cold wind that caused her to shiver. It was very cold, windy and starting to snow.

She had forgotten that it was in the middle of December. She could barely see three feet in front of her. A snowstorm was starting. None of that mattered now; all that mattered was getting as far away from that horrible place as much as possible.

Her legs burning, she still kept running.

Stopping to catch her breath, she noticed yellow glowing lights in the distance. Squinting her eyes, she looked closer. Much to her surprise, more lights came up around the first two.

Her eyes widened in horror. Wolves!

She started running again and this time, the wolves followed her.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to her. She ran to a tree and grabbed a fallen branch. The wolves began to surround her in a circle. Terrified, she swung the branch around to ward them off. One of them grabbed the branch and tore it to pieces. Another one grabbed part of her cloak, which caused her to fall to the cold ground. Screaming in fright, she closed her eyes and covered her head, praying for her life to end quickly.

It never happened.

Out of nowhere, a figure ran up to her, tore the offending wolf off her, and threw him into a tree. Elena uncovered her head from her arms and looked at her rescuer.

It was Damon.

Elena watched in shock as Damon crouched in front of her, growling at the wolves. One of them ran to his arm; Damon caught him by the throat and hurtled against a tree. Two more came up to him on either side. One of them went for his throat but Damon was too fast for him; clutching him in his grasp. He didn't see the other one come around and jump on his right shoulder. The wolf easily tore through the flesh. With a scream of pain, Damon's outrage grew and he threw both wolves to the ground.

The rest of the pack retreated into the woods, knowing they had lost this fight.

Elena slowly stood up, clutching her injured arm. Damon turned to look at her, breathing heavily. Then he passed out right before her eyes.

'Leave him there. He hurt you!" her common sense screamed at her. Nevertheless, there was another part of her that screamed 'He saved you! Don't leave him here all alone and in pain!' In the end, her kindness overruled her common sense.

Bending down to his head, she lightly slapped his cheek in order to wake him up. There was no way she could carry him.

He slowly stirred and opened his eyes-his red eyes seemed to be looking right through her.

"Damon, come on, we'll go back to the castle. You're hurt and we need to get out of here before the wolves come back!" she hissed at him.

Slowly sitting up, he touched his shoulder and winced in pain.

"Come on, I'll help carry you," and with that, she helped Damon to his feet and hooked him around one of her shoulders. They made their slow trek back to the castle…

**In the Castle**

Damon was lying on the couch in the living room, shirtless, as Elena dabbed at the scratches on his shoulder. She had a bowl of hot water and a washcloth to clean his wounds. He hissed as she took the cloth and dabbed at one of the deeper gashes. So much that he actually moved out of her reach. She tried making a grab for him in order to keep him still but he moved again.

"IT HURTS!" he shouted at her. This caused Logan and Stefan to retreat behind a chair-she was in for it now.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much," Elena hissed defiantly at him. Damon was shocked at her boldness.

"Well, if you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened in the first place!" he declared.

"If you wouldn't have frightened me and thrown me on the floor, I would have run away." She was calm now. Damon had nothing to say after that because deep down, he knew it was true. He was the reason she ran away.

"But…uh, thank you Damon…for saving my life." She looked at him and actually smiled for the first time since she arrived there about 3 months ago.

Damon looked at her in shock. She was actually thanking him, even after the horrible way he had treated her.

Stefan raised his brows at this exchange then smiled. They were making progress.

"You…you're welcome," he said gently and smiling at her for once. She smiled back at him and he let her finish cleaning and bandaging the wounds on the shoulder without any more fuss from him.

After she was finished, she stood up and a wave of dizziness hit her. She had to grip the back of a chair to keep herself from falling.

"What's wrong Elena?" his concerned voice was the only thing she could hear right now. He came up to her and his worried face came into view.

"I'm fine Damon, don't worry about me," she tried assuring him before a coughing fit caused her to gasp for breath.

"You are not alright, Elena." He said, walking over to her and feeling her forehead. Oh my God, she was burning up! She probably got sick from being out in the cold for so long. Holding her body close to his, he picked her up and whisked her to her room before she could protest. Not that she had much strength to do so at that moment.

"Jenna!" Damon yelled in fright. She appeared at the doorway and gasped when she saw how pale Elena looked.

"Please run Elena a warm bath and get her bed warm. She's getting very sick." Damon exclaimed in a worried voice. He felt guilty for what appeared to be the thousandth time that day. He was the one that scared her and caused her to run into the cold air. He would never forgive himself if she didn't recover.

Jenna immediately complied. And noticed that for the first time in his life, Damon actually used the word "please."


	11. Chapter 10

_**One of my favorite chapters to write-enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10**

Over the next few days, Elena's condition worsened. She had a fever that wouldn't break and she was becoming delirious. She was hot one minute and freezing the next. The servants did everything they could to help her, but her outcome was slim. It was up to her now.

Damon never left her side, not even for a second. Being very worried about her, he didn't want to leave her. He had occupied one of the cushioned armchairs for the last few days by her bed. Whenever she was shaking in her bed, he put a cool cloth on her forehead and held her hand gently. She seemed to calm after she felt his touch. It was truly remarkable. He was very worried about her; God help him if she didn't recover…

One night, Damon fell asleep on the bed next to her. He woke up feeling her hand run through his soft black hair. Sitting up and looking at her, he noticed she was gazing at him with an emotion he couldn't quite figure out. He felt her forehead and she felt fine. Her fever was finally broken.

"Thank God you're okay!" he exclaimed, pulling her to him and hugging him. Elena held her look of shock over his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I was out of it for awhile," she spoke gently. "May I have some water please?"

"Of course, dear." On her bedside table there was a pitcher of water-he poured her a glass and helped her drink from it. He didn't want her moving much for awhile.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He pulled her blankets back over her shoulders. She needed her rest; the worst was over at least.

"Stay with me," she asked. He looked into her sleepy face and there was no way he could deny her. He got comfortable in the chair again.

"You don't have to sleep in that uncomfortable chair all night. Join me on the bed. I doubt you'll fondle or maul me in my sleep," she laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Smiling, he gently got on one side of the bed and lay by her side. He gazed at her longingly before closing his eyes.

"Damon…what was your childhood like?"

Damon's eyes snapped open and stared at her. Not exactly the question he thought she would ask.

"It's not exactly an uplifting story…" he started to say.

"I just want you to tell me something about yourself. I know nothing about you at all," she pleaded.

Damon sighed heavily. He had never shared his private hell with anyone. But something about this beautiful girl in front of him…opening herself to him…why not?

"Okay, as you wish my lady," he smiled at her. She smiled back encouragingly, taking his hand and holding it in hers as they both lay back on the bed.

"I was born to Giuseppe and Vanessa Salvatore. They ruled as king and queen. Since I was born, my father hated me and I don't even know why. My mother loved me; she was the most beautiful woman in the world to me. She held me, paid attention to me, laughed with me…well, you get the point. She became very ill, never fully recovering. She died when I was five years old."

Elena's intake of breath took his attention. He looked at her with a sorrowful expression.

"I was a nice boy, I suppose. But if I broke something, laughed, made him mad or disobeyed my father in any way, he would whip me in the courtyard in front of everyone. He relished in the opportunities to punish me for anything. He wanted to show the entire kingdom what a disappointment I was to him." His eyes glistened as the horrible memories resurfaced. He didn't seem to be looking at anyone now. Elena gripped his hand tighter in her own. He looked at her. A small smile appeared on his face.

"He was the one who taught me that the only way people would obey you is if they feared you. I learned that from him, trying to impress him. It didn't matter to him. He still thought of me as a failure of a son. When he died about 8 years ago, everyone in the kingdom left. All that were here are myself and my servants." He took a breath before continuing. But he wouldn't tell her about his curse. He couldn't tell her about that.

It took a minute before Elena spoke. "I'm so sorry, Damon. That must have been awful for you, an abusive father. Forgive me for speaking so bluntly, but I'm glad King Salvatore is dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Just the thought of somebody hurting you like that…"

He was comforted by her words. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Elena. It happened and I've come to live with it. It's over and done with." He looked into her eyes.

"I became the prince. I was awful to all of them, as you saw. I am not that man anymore, Elena. You changed that about me and for the better." This time, he was looking directly into her eyes. She looked at him with an odd expression.

"You're welcome, your highness," she smiled lightly. After the deep and intense conversations they had, it was much needed.

Damon smiled back at her and pulled her close to his chest. Elena closed her eyes as sleep began to overtake her. He smiled.

Jenna opened the door a smidge to look inside. She smiled brightly at the sight of Damon holding Elena; Elena had her arms wrapped around his middle. Stefan and Logan poked their heads in as well and smiled. Jenna quietly shut the door.

"What did I tell you boys? I knew they would get along eventually!" Jenna squealed.

"It's finally happening!" Logan looked upward to say a thank you.

**The Village**

Tyler and Matt looked out the window of the local pub. From where they were sitting they had a perfect view of the Gilbert cottage.

"I want to be informed if John Gilbert leaves. Understand?" Tyler asked.

"Yes Tyler." Matt said. Tyler left to go home for the night. Matt and a few other men still sat and watched the house. Tyler had ordered an all day, all night watch be set. If John left, they would be ready for him.

**Next Day-The Castle**

Damon held Elena all night long. For the first half, he simply gazed at her. Her beauty, both external and internal, mesmerized him. He didn't think anyone could or would ever like him in his lifetime including his own childhood. But she had proven him wrong—she liked him despite the way he looked. He looked like a monster and looking back, he literally was one.

But Elena had changed all of that. He was a new man thanks to her kindness and compassion. His heart hurt just thinking about the way he had treated her when she first showed up at his castle. No wonder she didn't want to see him; it wasn't his hideous face that she couldn't stand, it was his attitude then.

When the first rays of light filtered through Damon's chamber, Elena stirred. Opening her eyes, she looked at her surroundings and remembered where she was. Turning around, she was met by the sight of a sleeping Damon. She liked looking at him when he was sleeping; his fangs and red eyes were hidden in sleep. He simply looked at peace.

As if sensing that she was watching her, he opened his eyes. He smiled until he heard Elena's intake of breath. His smile fell when he thought he heard her gasping in fright.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't hide from me, Damon. I don't mind your looks," she turned his face back to her to look into his red eyes, trying to make light of the situation.

He smiled back at her.

"How about I help you walk around the castle-get your strength back?"

"I'd love to Damon."

When Jenna took Elena into the washroom to help her bathe and get dressed, Damon went back to his own room to change his clothes. As he looked at himself in the cracked mirror, he found himself truly smiling for the first time in a very long time.

"I love her mom," Damon said, looking at the torn portrait on his wall.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Damon watched from his upper outdoor balcony as Elena wrote in her diary on one of the outside benches. Her sickness had improved immensely and she was able to go outside for some much-needed fresh air.

She looked up from her writing and saw him looking at her. Smiling, she waved at him. He waved back, his previous smile growing bigger.

Stefan and Logan were on the ledge and noticed the exchange, exchanging smiles themselves.

"She's a very pretty lass," Logan finally whispered to Damon.

"She's not pretty…she's beautiful," Damon said with pride.

"That she is your highness."

"I really want to do something for her, but I don't know what." Damon lamented.

"Well, there's the usual: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…" Stefan said.

Logan groaned. "Sire, this is no ordinary girl; as you saw, she's not impressed with expensive and gaudy gifts. This has to be something special, something she'll love."

Damon had his head in his hand, thinking about an idea. Then he smiled; he knew exactly what she would like!

**Later that Day**

"Where are you taking me?" Elena laughed as Damon held her hand, almost dragging her to wherever he wanted to take her in his excitement.

"You'll see, it's a surprise!"

They reached a big door.

Turning to Elena, he said, "Elena, I need you to close your eyes. It's a surprise!"

Elena could see that whatever he was planning excited him. She had her doubts but closed her eyes anyway. Waving his hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't peaking, he quietly opened the door. Leading her in, he smiled when he thought about what her reaction was going to be.

Opening the curtains, light came through, causing Elena to squint.

"Now may I open them?" she asked. The suspense was killing her!

"Alright….okay…now!"

When Elena opened her eyes, her hand came to her mouth. She was in a room full of books-literally thousands! It was the biggest library she had ever seen in her life!

Damon smiled seeing her reaction. He knew she loved to write and that she loved to read.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I love to read books so much! But how did you know?" she asked him.

"I've been watching you. I figured it out eventually," he smirked at her.

"It's wonderful, thank you so much!" she exclaimed before running up to him and kissing him on the cheek. His whole face turned red in embarrassment and pride.

**The Village-that same moment**

John laced up his shoes and went outside to finish packing the horse.

"I don't care what it takes, I'll get her out of there!" he said aloud. Mounting the horse, he started his trip back into the woods, unsure if he would ever return alive…or at all.

He didn't see a shadow move around the corner then run in the direction of Tyler's lair.

**The Castle-Next Day-Courtyard**

Elena and Damon decided to venture out of the castle for a bit. The snow had stopped falling for a few days so they wanted to enjoy the little sunshine while they could.

Damon so wanted to take Elena's hand in his. He wanted them to look like a happy couple. Unfortunately, they weren't. Not yet.

He already knew that he loved her-but she had to love him in return in order for his curse to be broken. Therefore, if it hadn't worked already, that means that she didn't love him. The thought saddened him-he was trying, damn it! They had made significant progress and yet it was getting him nowhere!

He was burst out of his reverie by a snowball hitting him square in the face.

When he stopped sputtering and had most of the damn cold stuff off his face, he looked around for the perpetrator.

Elena was standing by a tree giggling furiously. Damon smirked evilly. If it was a snowball fight she wanted, she was going to get it.

Bending down to get some snow for his own snowball, another one flew through the air and caught him off guard, making him fall to the ground. He could hear Elena laughing even harder from where she stood.

Standing up at vampire speed, he quickly launched a snowball in her direction. It missed her because she ducked behind the tree.

"You silly little coward!" Damon laughed at her.

"Takes one to know one!" she shouted right back. She stopped laughing when she opened her eyes and saw Damon standing right in front of her—with a snowball in hand.

"You wouldn't da-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the snowball hit her in the face.

Before she could get it off, she was lifted into midair. Looking down, she almost screamed before holding onto—Damon?

Turning in his arms, she looked at Damon who smirked at her. She looked down and realized he had hopped them into a tree. She held onto Damon for dear life, literally.

"Told you you'd pay for that snowball," laughed Damon.

"Ok, ok, you got me! Please put me down!" she was getting scared now.

"As you wish." He flitted them back to the ground, but he slipped on some ice. Holding Elena to him, he ungracefully landed on his back with Elena safely landing on his chest.

"Oh my gosh! Damon, are you alright?" she asked frantically trying to get off him.

"I'll be bruised in the morning, but not because of you my dear. Just my vampire foolishness; we are no match for running on ice, you know," he laughed with her.

Elena was laying alongside Damon now. He turned on his side to look at her. Her brown eyes met his red ones and neither could stop staring. Neither realized their faces were getting closer and closer until they were close enough to...

"Master Damon! Dinner is serv—oh my, so sorry you two," Logan spoke sheepishly, realizing he had interrupted an intimate moment between the two.

Damon almost glared at him and it took all his will power not to. He turned back to the clock. "Alright, we'll be there shortly," was his cool response.

"Take your time," was Logan's final attempt at forgiveness before he returned to the castle.

Damon turned back to Elena. "I guess we should get out of the cold. I don't want you getting sick again."

"I agree," she said sadly. Damon helped her up and she headed back inside. It took Damon a minute to stand up.

He kicked a pile of snow in his frustration. He was so close to kissing her! Damn that clock for his untimely…timeliness!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Another good chapter for you lovely people. Some lines you may recognize, just be on the lookout! Also, congrats Ian Somerhalder for winning Teen Choice Award for Best Actor in a Fantasy/Sci Fi show-Vampire Diaries! He's awesome!**_

**Chapter 12**

After dinner, Elena and Damon sat in the living room. Elena had picked out a book for the two of them to read together.

Jenna, Stefan, Logan, and Jeremy peaked in the room to watch them. Both Damon and Elena were smiling and laughing at whatever book they were reading. His body was in close proximity of hers.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Logan said.

"You see? I knew they'd get along if they tried!" Jenna returned their smiles.

"That's all fine and dandy, but we need to speed this up a bit. Have you seen the rose lately? It's losing more petals by the day! We can't afford to waste anymore time!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Hang on guys, I have an idea!" Jenna quietly slipped into the room followed by Jeremy.

Damon had his chin on Elena's shoulder as he looked at the book in her hand. Actually, he wasn't really paying much attention to the story but to her alone. Then he felt a tug on his jacket. Jeremy was looking at him and motioning with his nose to Damon's left where Jenna was. Without distracting Elena from her reading, he leaned so that his ear was near Jenna's snout. She whispered to him her idea. He was smiling.

Whispering a thank you to her, he turned his attention back to Elena.

"Elena? I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I must ask you something."

Elena turned toward him with an inquisitive look.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? It will be a formal occasion, if that's alright?"

Elena thought about it for a moment. "I'd love to!" she smiled at him.

Damon's smile grew. "Thank you! It will be, say, six?"

"Perfect."

**Damon's Chamber-next night**

Damon was in a long, hot bath trying to relax before his date with Elena. The bath did nothing to calm his nerves about tonight. He had to make tonight special for her; he had to! It was the night he was going to tell her that he loved her.

Getting out and toweling off, he reflected on the last 5 months of his life. She had turned his whole world upside down.

Then he put on his suit-a handsome black one. It went perfectly with his pale skin tone and made him look extra handsome. He couldn't seem to get it quite right even though it was perfect on him.

Stefan knocked and entered the room. "Oh my God, Damon you look fantastic!"

At this, Damon actually smiled. "Thanks Stefan. I'm going to need everyone's luck tonight," he said before straightening his tie.

Stefan only chuckled. "You won't need it, your highness, we all have confidence in you. Although I have all the rabbits' feet on hold in the attic…"

Damon turned toward him. "This is not a joke Stefan; I'm telling Elena how I feel about her tonight. I don't know what she'll say or anything, but I'm hoping she'll stay with me." The thought of her leaving him was unbearable.

"Well, you have our support sir."

**Elena's Room**

Elena was finishing her makeup when Patsy piped up.

"Elena, Master Damon won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

Elena smiled but it disappeared. For some reason, she was nervous about tonight and didn't know why. Something about Damon was off today and she couldn't figure it out. He had been nervous and agitated all day. The source was unknown.

"Well, I'd better put my dress on." She wanted to see him before she lost her nerve.

**Ballroom-30 Minutes Later**

Damon stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Elena. He was a nervous wreck by now.

"The lady arrives."

Logan's voice broke him out of his mental state and as he looked up, his heart stopped.

Elena was wearing a beautiful gold dress that accentuated her figure perfectly. Her hair was pulled back in a beautiful double braid. When she reached him at the bottom of the stairs, all he could do was gape.

"You…look…absolutely stunning," he was finally able to get out.

She blushed and smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself, Damon."

Damon smiled back at her and offered her his arm. She gladly took it and they headed off to the dining room.

Dinner was delicious. However, neither of them paid much attention to it; they were too busy gazing at one another across the table. Finally, Damon couldn't stand it anymore. He picked his plate up and joined her at her end of the table. He never really liked the long tables anyway. They enjoyed the rest of their meal in the comfort of being so close to one another.

Once dinner was finished, Damon offered her his arm again and the two of them entered the ballroom. Music started playing in the background. Damon twirled Elena around and put his hand on her waist and they started to waltz.

They seemed to be lost in each other's gaze as they danced. The rest of the world faded away. It was just the two of them: Damon and Elena. Beauty and the Beast.

Jenna smiled as she watched them danced. She gave Stefan the signal to tone the lights down. The two continued to dance away and eventually danced out onto the balcony. They stopped when Elena needed to rest. She sat on the ledge gracefully and Damon sat next to her. He started twiddling his thumbs in his nervousness. This was it….

"Elena?"

She turned to him. Their faces were inches away. "Yes?"

"Are you…happy here, I mean with me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes. Why do you sound nervous?" she responded.

"I was just making sure you were happy," he finished lamely.

Elena smiled but then her smile faded. Damon noticed; wanting to comfort her in any way possible, he wanted to know what troubled her.

"Is something wrong? Is it me?"

"No, it's not you. I was just thinking about my dad and how much I miss him," she lamented sadly.

This was not what he expected to hear. He thought carefully before responding.

"I have a way for you to look at him, make sure he's doing alright."

Elena looked up at him. "Really? But how-"

"I have a device that works, well, magic I guess is a word you could use." He smiled at her.

**Damon's Chamber**

"This mirror will show you anything you want to see. Just say it out loud and it will show you." He handed her the mirror.

Elena took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'd like to see my father John Gilbert please."

The mirror fogged up before an image appeared. It showed John crawling on his hands and knees in the freezing wind, struggling to breathe through his coughs. From the looks of it, he was lost in the forest.

"Oh my God! Father!" Elena was scared now. He was out there, all alone and dying!

Damon came up behind her and looked at the mirror. He too was shocked at what he was seeing. Turning away from her, he looked at the rose. He knew what he had to do.

"You…you must go find him."

Elena looked up from the mirror. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you are free now. You are no longer my prisoner; you haven't been one for quite awhile. Please go find your father and go back to your home." It pained him to say it, but it was true.

"I'm…free?" Elena could hardly believe what she was hearing. She was finally free to go…but she would miss Damon dearly. Walking up behind him, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered to him before leaving his chamber to get properly dressed and leave.

Stefan watched from the hallway as she left. He immediately went into Damon's room to congratulate him.

"Sir, I knew you had it in you! You confessed your love, did you not?" he spoke gleefully.

"No."

"Now we can start to pla—what? What are you talking about?" Stefan practically screeched.

"I let her go," Damon spoke, trying to fight his own tears but failing. Tears dripped from his eyes to his cheeks to his table. The rose gleamed right in front of him. Another petal fell-there were only five left.

"But why would you do that?" Stefan asked in utter disbelief.

"I love her. And it's because I love her that I can't be selfish with her."

**Kitchen**

"He did WHAT?"

The rest of the staff could hardly believe what their master had done.

"But he was so close! Why would he…this is insane!" Logan shouted.

Jenna remained silent. She was equally surprised, but as a woman, she understood and was glad for what Damon did-loving Elena by letting her go. She wanted to be human as much as the rest of the staff but at what cost?

"Guys, listen. After all this time, Damon has finally learned to love. That was the ultimate goal in the first place."

"But shouldn't the spell be broken by now?" Jeremy piped up.

"It's not enough, Jeremy. She has to love him in return in order for the curse to be broken." Jeremy groaned in response.

The staff all looked out the window to see Elena riding out on a horse and out of their lives forever.

A painful and sad roar sounded from above in the west wing.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Alright guys, we are now entering the Tyler portion of the story. It will get intense from here on out, so prepare yourselves. Keep reviewing! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update : )**_

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

Elena rode the horse hard as she searched frantically for her father. She had stayed on the path and looked everywhere for him. As she rode on, a recent memory flashed in her mind.

_Elena had finished changing in her room and was about to head out when Jenna entered the room._

"_Elena, Damon wishes you a good trip. He doesn't want you get hungry so he asked me to bring up some essentials," Jenna spoke calmly, handing her a basket with food, a map, and a blanket. On the basket was a note attached to it._

'_This map will help you look for your father and prevent you from getting lost. Good luck, love Damon.'_

"_Why didn't he just tell me all of this himself?" she asked Jenna. Chills went down her spine and she felt her heart melt at his words._

"_He didn't want to see you go, miss. All of us will miss you terribly," Jenna spoke sadly._

"_I know…I will miss all of you too." And with that, she was out the door._

The memory disappeared when Elena stumbled onto a familiar path. She looked down the hill and saw a figure.

"Father!" she shouted. The figure didn't move. Dismounting the horse, she quickly ran to him. His eyes were closed and he was cold to the touch. They needed to get home and fast.

Hauling him up the hill with her bare hands, she put him on the horse and the two sped off on the path toward town.

**The Village-Gilbert House**

Elena helped her father down from the horse and into the house. He barely had the strength to move. Elena needed to get him into bed and get some food in him.

A figure was watching them from a distance.

After witnessing that the girl was back as well as John, he quickly ran to the bar. Entering and looking around, it didn't take Matt long to find him.

Tyler was sitting playing poker with some of his pals. The bar girls were running their hands all over his body and he was relishing in the attention.

Matt took off his cloak and walked toward him. Leaning down to Tyler's ear, he shooed the girls away for now.

"John Gilbert is back." Matt said.

Tyler's eyebrows rose in suspicion. "Well, that's hardly news. Did he bring anything or anyone with him?"

"Better. Elena is back!"

Tyler stood up suddenly, causing the girls at the bar to scatter.

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner? She's back, now's my chance! Come with me!" And with that, Tyler dragged Matt out of the pub so they could meet his…mysterious helper.

**Back Alley**

"I usually don't meet people this side of town, but your payment intrigues me."

"You see, Klaus, I want to marry Elena Gilbert. But as she is refusing my advantages on her, I have no other choice but to play dirty, if you get my meaning," Tyler smirked evilly.

"You have the heart to commit such an offense, Mr. Lockwood," Klaus spoke from the shadows.

"The thing is…everyone in this town knows what a crazy nut John, her father, is. He was ranting and raving like a lunatic a few months ago about a hideous monster that kidnapped Elena."

"Your point?" Klaus spoke impatiently.

"She will do anything to prevent him from being locked up in an asylum. And I do mean _anything. _Since you own such a place, I thought your services could be useful._" _

Klaus smirked. "From what I hear, John is harmless. But what are you willing to pay me to pick him up later this week?"

Tyler smiled and pulled out a bag of coins out of his pocket. Klaus eyed it greedily.

"So what's the plan, Mr. Lockwood?"

**The Castle-2 days later**

"Show me Elena."

The mirror fogged up to show Elena and her father talking. Her father looked like he had recovered somewhat. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but when he saw her smiling, it made it all worth it to look at her one last time.

Putting the mirror down on his nightstand, Damon hovered back into his bed. He hadn't moved from there for the past three days; not since she left.

He barely heard the door creak open as Jenna came in.

"You didn't eat much," she commented looking at his untouched plate of food. She knew he was depressed about Elena leaving, but this was getting to be too much. In all the years she had known Prince Damon Salvatore, he had never been depressed about anything in his entire life.

Obviously, there was a first time for everything.

"I'm not hungry," he whispered without even looking at her.

"You have to at least try…" she tried reassuring him, but knew it was a losing battle. Elena's departure must have hit his heart harder than she expected. He was absolutely miserable and lonely without her companionship.

He didn't answer her. He just wanted to be alone right now. His last chance was gone. Problem is that she wasn't only his last chance-she was the love of his life.

Burying his head further into his pillow, he started to sob. Jenna heard him and quietly left the room.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A week had passed since Elena and John had been home. His poor condition had lessened and he was feeling a lot better while under Elena's care.

"So tell me Elena, how did you manage to escape?" he questioned her with an intense glare.

"Escape? What do you mean father?" Elena gave him a quizzical look as she refilled the water pitcher.

"From the castle! That horrible monster wasn't just going to let you walk out the door on your own!"

"Actually, that's exactly what he did."

John just gave her a shocked look.

"You mean that monstrosity of a man just up and let you go? I find that very hard to believe."

"Well, he did so that I could find you and take care of you. I don't know what happened, but he's changed, I guess. He's not mean anymore, if that's what you're asking," she looked like she was deep in thought for a moment before continuing as if it never happened.

Before John could protest, there was a knock on the door. Elena went to answer it and it revealed some strange man with short blonde hair and dark clothes—sinister looking.

"May I help you?" she asked the stranger.

"I'm here to collect John Gilbert," he spoke as burly men pushed their way inside and grabbed John by his arms. John yelled at them to let him go, but they went on deaf ears. Elena was as equally angry as she was shocked.

"Who the hell gives you the right to take my father from me?" she cried, trying to grab this strange man's arm.

"I have strict orders, Miss Gilbert. This man is a lunatic and a threat to society," the man smirked then looked back to the carriage. On the side it said in big, bold letters _**ASYLUM. **_A crowd was starting to gather around to see what all the fuss was about.

Tyler sauntered up to Elena in the meantime unnoticed. Elena gasped as she felt his big hand on her shoulder.

"Elena, what is happening?" Tyler pretended to be concerned.

"They think my dad is crazy and are taking him to an asylum! How can they just up and take him!" she cried.

"We all heard him, didn't we? He was ranting and raving about a beast with red eyes and sharp teeth!" Matt bellowed from somewhere in the crowd. The others started laughing in return.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, Tyler pulled her closer to him.

"I may have a way to put a stop to this madness if…"

"If? If what?"

"If you marry me," he finished slyly.

Elena's face turned bright red with rage. He planned all of this from the beginning!

Her hand suddenly met the side of Tyler's face.

Everyone in the crowd gasped as Tyler felt his nose, which was bleeding. He turned an evil glare to Elena and for a second, he looked like he was going to hit her. Then he refrained.

"Fine, have it your way. Klaus, take the old man away!" he ordered.

"No, wait stop! My father is telling the truth! I've been a prisoner in the castle for the past several months and there _is _a beast living there. He's a vampire named Damon!" she shouted then clapped her hand over her mouth. She had just revealed everything to this fight-hungry crowd. Tyler stood next to her with a look of shock. No one would have believed John, but his daughter too…then it must be true. A monster lived in the castle outside of town.

The crowd was stunned into silence.

"Oh my God…" someone from the crowd muttered.

"He's not dangerous and he would never hurt anybody!" Elena shouted at the top of her lungs to the crowd. When she finally got their attention, she continued.

"Look, I know him. He looks monstrous and frightening but I'm telling you he wouldn't hurt a thing! He's kind, gentle, sweet…and my friend." Her firm words seemed to have helped the tension in the crowd…for a fraction of a second.

Tyler gave her a stony look. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for this so-called gentle monster."

"If anybody is a monster Lockwood, it's you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Look at her, she's as crazy as her father!" someone shouted.

"Complete lunatic!"

Tyler looked at the crowd. "I say we raid this castle and see if what she says is true. If not, this vampire will kill all your children in the middle of the night, kill you in your sleep, rape your wives, the horrible possibilities are endless!" This caused the crowd to roar in outrage and terror.

"Let's get him!"

Without warning, Tyler grabbed Elena's arm and threw her back into her house along with John. They could hear them boarding up the front and back doors along with the windows.

"We can't let her running off to warn the beast! Make sure every crack is fastened!" she heard Tyler's voice shout outside.

Elena cried in despair as she was cut off from society. John gave his daughter a look then a nod. He believed her, as difficult as it was for him, he believed she had changed this beast's heart for the good. Only his daughter could do that.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! I have to get out and warn Damon! This is all my fault, if I hadn't opened my big mouth-" she lamented before John stopped her.

"You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. You saved me. Now you must save another."

"Father, do we still have the passageway from the attic to the cellar?" Elena asked her father frantically.

"Yeah, go up the steps to the attic and follow the other set down. Hopefully they haven't boarded up everything!" John shouted after her as Elena began to run.

Climbing the stairs to the attic, she reached the wooden panel and pushed it up. As she entered the dusty attic, she searched frantically for the back staircase that led to the cellar. Once she finally reached it, she ran down the steps as fast as her legs would allow. Thankfully the townspeople forgot to board up the cellar doors and she was met by the cool night air.

Running toward the stables, she found her horse and immediately mounted it. Kicking it into gear, the horse ran.

Elena was trying to calm herself. She would never forgive herself if anyone in the castle was caught or hurt because of her stupid outburst…especially Damon.


	16. Chapter 15

_**This is one of the last chapters, I think there will be two more after this one. I didn't want to elaborate on the big fight between the castle dwellers and the mob. The big Tyler vs. Damon fight is here! Enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter 15**

The castle was completely quiet now. All the members of the staff were in their places scattered around.

A loud booming sound resonated far away in the woods, causing Stefan to stir. He scantered over to the window. He saw lights coming toward the castle from a distance. They looked like…torches.

"Oh my God, we're being invaded!" he suddenly shouted and scampered to the hallway.

"Everybody wake up! We have a situation here!"

Every living thing in the castle came to life and went to the window to witness for them. Sure enough, a crowd was gathering at the front door.

"Warn Master Damon, Jenna! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them!"

**The Mob Area**

Tyler halted the group at the front entrance.

"Take whatever possessions and trophies you want. Just remember, the beast is mine!" he shouted.

**Damon's Chambers**

"Pardon my intrusion, Master-"

"Please leave me," the response came from a dark corner of the room.

"Sir, the castle is under attack! What are your orders?" she asked again impatiently.

"I don't have any. Let them come." Jenna got no further with him; it was up to them now.

**Castle-main entrance**

Everything was dark when the crowd entered the mysterious building. The torches provided some light but not a lot. Everyone calmly entered, afraid of what they would find.

Tyler slipped away from the crowd to go up the stairs.

Suddenly, screams emitted from the crowd as they were swarmed by live objects. Everyone ran for their lives out of the castle as fast as they could eventually.

**West Wing**

Damon stood at the door of his balcony shirtless and lost in his sorrow. He vaguely heard his door creep open. Looking behind him, he saw a man with short, dark hair and a crossbow aimed right at his heart.

"Go ahead and kill me. I don't care," he spoke calmly.

"You don't even look afraid; are you stupid or something?" Tyler asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. "You really do look like a monster from Hell, no wonder you don't want to live anymore."

Turning around, Damon faced the outside world again. Tyler's comment stung Damon but not for its nature, but because it was true. He really didn't want to live anymore…without Elena he was nothing.

"Elena despises you. She's the one who sent me here to destroy you," Tyler sneered.

Damon's heart broke a little then. He didn't think she actually _hated _him, but what if he was wrong. But Elena would never…

An arrow in his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. Screaming in pain, he didn't have a chance to react before Tyler pushed him off the balcony and onto one of the roofs. He could hear Tyler laughing like a maniac. Reaching back, he pulled the arrow out of his body with a loud grunt.

"Get up, beast! GET UP!" Tyler shouted, kicking him in the ribs. Damon made no move to fight him. He let Tyler beat and abuse him.

"What's the matter? Too _kind and gentle _to fight back?" Tyler laughed at the stupidity of that statement.

Damon just lay there, putting his head on the roof. It had started to rain and it was soaking them both little by little. He just hoped Tyler would finish him off quickly.

The rain was pouting by now, soaking him through to the bone. Ironic how the weather changed to a person's mood.

Then he saw something move on the pathway. Looking toward the ground he saw a horse and…Elena. She was here! She came back!

"Tyler, NO! Don't you dare hurt him!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She had to get up there as fast as she could, one or both of them could die!

Tyler was about to kick Damon in ribs again when he was suddenly stopped by a very strong force. Looking up, he was face-to-face with the beast's monstrous features. His red eyes glared in fury and his teeth gleamed when lightning struck the sky nearby. It seemed he miraculously got his energy and strength back. Amazing what love could do to somebody.

"Do not touch me…ever!" Damon said angrily. Tyler pulled back and tried throwing a punch—it missed Damon by a centimeter. Then Damon was gone.

Tyler ran to a nearby gargoyle and tore off one of the looser ledges. It was made of hard stone, the perfect weapon. Turning around, he held it like a shield. The monster was nowhere to be seen.

"COWARD!" he shouted. "You were in love with her, weren't you beast? Oh that's a good one!" he laughed even harder. "Did you really think she'd want you, the ugliest creature on earth, when she could have someone like me!" He knew that would get the monster's attention.

And attention he got. Damon listened from his hiding place on a nearby windowsill. His hand almost broke the ledge from his anger. Flitting down to Tyler, standing right behind him, he pushed him down to the one of the lower roofs.

With a scream, Tyler turned around and backed away from Damon. His hard, masculine façade was quickly diminishing.

Picking up Tyler by the collar, he had half a mind to just throw him over the edge to his death. But was stopped by the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Damon, don't! He's not worth it!" Elena shouted from his balcony. Turning around, he smiled at her. He had missed her so much!

Turning back to Tyler, he set him down.

"Get out of here and leave. I never want to see you near me or Elena ever again," he growled in warning. Turning back toward Elena, he smiled at her before flitting to his balcony.

Both of them gazed at one another before Damon embraced her in a hug. He never wanted to let her go ever again!

"Well, isn't this charming?" Tyler drawled before shooting an arrow right at Elena's back.

The arrow never hit Elena.

Damon suddenly pushed her out of way in the nick of time. The arrow came straight at him—and into his heart.

Gasping in pain, he fell to the ground. Elena crawled over, horrified at the sight.

Tyler was smirking in triumph so much he didn't feel the ledge below him give out until he was plummeting full-speed down to the ground. A scream of terror was heard then…nothing.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Alright, the epilogue will be after this. Enjoy this and the next one and this story will be complete. I love all your reviews and support. Keep em coming , we're not done yet! : )**_

**Chapter 16**

Elena crawled over to Damon and put his head in her lap. She tried to remain calm but was having a difficult time doing it.

"Damon, it's ok, just stay with me! You need a doctor!" Tears were pouring down her cheeks, as even she knew no doctor would be able to help him.

"Elena…maybe it's…better…this way," he gasped out, looking up and into her eyes.

"How can you even say something like that? You can't die…we're together now, everything's going to be fine, you'll see," she attempted a smile but it was the most difficult smile she would ever give in her life. He grasped her hand in his and put their entwined fingers on her chest where her heart was.

Jenna, Logan, and Stefan all raced toward Damon's bedroom then stopped dead in their tracks as they watched their master slowly die in his lover's arms. Griefstricke, all of them looked at the rose on the table. The last petal slowly fell to the bottom.

"I…got…to see…you…one last…time…I am…at peace…now."

Damon's grip in her hand slowly lost its hold and fell to the ground beside her. Elena stared at his face as his eyes closed for the last time.

"NO! DAMON COME BACK! I love you…please don't go…" She finally lost her battle to her tears and sobs racked through her body as she held his closer to her own.

Suddenly, it felt like she was grasping nothing. She looked down and his body was gone. Looking around, she thought she was going crazy. He was just here, why in the—

Elena began to feel dizzy and lightheaded and before she could react, everything went black.

**Later…**

There was something warm, incredibly warm, brushing her face. Elena felt as if she was waking up from a peaceful nap.

"Elena…sweetheart…wake up."

She knew that voice, heard it in her dreams, where was it coming from? Somehow, she couldn't muster enough energy to open her eyelids.

"I've waited months to be able to look at you without you fearing me, now damn it, please open your eyes!" the beautiful voice ordered, laughing slightly.

Elena finally opened her eyes to be looking at bright blue ones staring back at her. Surprised she quickly scooted back on the bed.

A man with dark, short hair, sapphire blue eyes, normal teeth and clean clothes was staring back at her. She recognized him from somewhere.

"Sweetheart, don't you remember me? It's me…it's Damon," the man spoke calmly.

Looking closely, she looked into his blue eyes again. A sparkle in them only one man could have were in them. Moving forward, she put his face in her hands and inspected him. His teeth were normal now but his beautiful face hadn't changed at all. He was perfect!

"How…how is this possible? You died in my arms…all I can remember after that is blacking out."

"That was the curse being broken. You see, Elena, I couldn't tell you the truth. An enchantress placed a curse on me and the rest of my castle three years ago. Only when I found true love and she saying she loved me back would break it. And you did, Elena. You said you loved me when I was dying! You broke the curse!" he smiled at her.

Elena remembered now. She had meant every word-she loved Damon Salvatore with all her heart.

Smiling back at him, she said, "It is you!" The two of them kissed passionately. This was their true beginning.


	18. Epilogue

_**Well, this is the ending. I absolutely loved writing this story. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed it. I may or may not do a sequel to this story, but we'll see. **_

_**Enjoy the ending and check out my other stories: Love in the Shrew and Battles of the Heart. Am currently working on them as we speak. Once again, thanks to all of you lovely readers : )**_

**Epilogue**

"Presenting their royal majesties King Damon Salvatore and Queen Elena Salvatore!"

The great hall erupted in tremendous applause as Damon came up to the top of the stairs and holding hands was the love of his life, Elena. She was absolutely stunning in her white dress and beaming right now.

The two of them had just gotten married and this was the start of their official rule over the kingdom as king and queen. Damon loved Elena so much and wanted her not below him, but right beside him. He had no doubt in his mind that she would be an excellent queen and ruler.

The castle was no longer dreary and in disarray anymore. It was sparkling clean and absolutely beautiful. Damon's room was back to its original state as well.

Every object in the castle had returned to their original human form. Stefan was now his original handsome, funny self along with his new fiancée Lexi. She was still a maid in the castle but a "hot maid" as Stefan put it.

Jenna had returned to her beautiful self and was still the main cook of the castle. Her son Jeremy, who was a little older now, had returned to his original fun-loving self. He was particularly excited that he wouldn't have to sleep in a cupboard anymore. He was still the sunshine of Jenna's life. Elena loved playing with him in the courtyards.

Logan was still a big worrier, but not as much now that he had returned to his human role of royal assistant. He was more than willing to make sure Damon and Elena's every want and need were met.

Elena's love for Damon had changed him so drastically that not many of the subjects of the castle recognized him. Some of them were reluctant to come back to the castle due to his rude behavior four years ago. But the minute they met the loving beauty beside him they knew she was the reason for his new personality.

"May I have this dance, your majesty?" a voice startled Elena out of thoughts as her husband came up behind her.

"I would love to dance with my beautiful wife," Damon whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. Damon took the opportunity to take her hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone watched in utter silence as waltz music started playing. The rest of the crowd seemed to disappear as Damon and Elena got lost in each other's gazes as they danced. Damon was even more handsome than the last time they danced. His sapphire eyes were gazing at her with such intensity that she felt like she was going to melt. She was having an equal effect on him; he felt his heart ache with all the love that was bubbling inside of him.

Just then, a beautiful melody started playing. The two of them held each other close as they slow-danced to the beautiful song. A woman's voice started singing.

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be_

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

The song continued, but neither of them was paying much attention. Damon kissed her lips with ferocity before pulling back and whispering what was on both of their minds.

"Shall we take this upstairs to our bedchamber now, my love?"

**That Night**

Kissing Elena's lips, Damon pulled her naked body closer to his own. In that moment the two of them couldn't possibly be any closer. Damon never wanted to let her go ever again; if something bad were to ever happen to her, he didn't know what he'd do. Elena felt the same way. They were truly soul mates and neither wanted to exist without the other.

Their lovemaking was the best experience Elena had ever had in her life. She had been nervous at first before they started, but with Damon's love and reassurance, she quickly became bolder and more excited.

Damon was afraid of hurting her, but she was so lost in her pleasure that she hardly noticed. The two of them seemed to be in harmony with one another the whole time. Their pleasure surpassed anything either one of them had experienced in their life.

"Damon…"

Looking down and smiling at her, he whispered, "Yes my love?"

"Even if the spell wasn't broken in time and Tyler hadn't have shot you, I would still love you just the same."

Damon had to hold back tears of joy at her statement. "You mean…you would still love me even if I still had my horrible red eyes and sharp teeth? You would still make love to me if I still looked like a monster from Hell?"

"Yes," was her only answer. He heard in her voice that she was drifting off to sleep. Grabbing the covers and pulling them over both of them, he held her body securely in his arms again. Her words filled him with so much joy he could barely contain himself.

"I won't miss the red eyes, but the teeth we could have gotten kinky with."

Her outburst made him chuckle softly. Life was perfect.

**5 Years Later**

Elena's heart melted as she watched her husband hold their baby girl in his arms. He was so cute gently bouncing her up and down and rocking her back and forth with a sway of his hips. He was smiling down at the little pink bundle in his arms. He moved her closer to his head and kissed her tiny head. Elena was smiling along with him.

Putting the tiny bundle of their joy back in the basinet, he looked up at Elena and blushed. He had been caught being "adorable" again.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked her as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Long enough," was her only response as she kissed him back.

Holding her head against his chest, he put his head over hers. "I never really did thank you, you know."

Confused, she looked up at him. "Thank me? Whatever for?"

"For saving my life, for giving me the best gift a man could ever have, you know all that jazz." His ocean blue eyes sparkled at her.

"You don't need to thank me, Damon. But I thank you too. It's because of our love that saved your life and how she came to be," with a nod of her head she pointed at their little baby girl peacefully sleeping in her basinet.

"She will make a fine princess," he remarked proudly.

"Yes she will. Now how about you take your queen back to bed now. She's feeling rather _not tired_." Elena smiled against his chest again.

Laughing, he immediately picked her up and ran toward their bedchamber. They weren't seen again for the rest of the night.

Who knew that beauty _could _tame a beast?

**The End**


End file.
